If Everyone Cared
by TrueBlondie
Summary: After marriage Izzie suffers a tradgedy, but the one who as truly fallen cannot be saved.Slightly AU McStizzie rated T for violence and abuse.Monster with new title.
1. Happy Ending

It had been four days since prom night. Izzie had almost lost the love of her life and newly fiancé Denny Duquette. She had barely made it up to his room. Izzie was wearing her pink strapless gown when he quietly said 'clot'. She knew what it was a blood clot. Once it was removed her love was healthy with a new heart and all.

"Don't cry I'm ok,"said Denny wiping a tear from her pale face.

"I– just don't want to loose you again,"she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, but I got a new heart, a heart that will last and work from a long time. Thanks to you Isobel Stevens-Duquette."

"Were not married yet,"she said.

"Well maybe not but I have something for you." Denny held out a blue box.

"Denny, it's beautiful."

Inside was a 2 carat diamond engagement ring. On the inside of the ring in graved was 'I can't stop thinking about you.'

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course!"

"There's one more thing."

Denny held out a flier. It was a paper for a three bedroom townhouse close to all the hotels and a beautiful view of the bay.

"What's this for?"

"I bought it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes for us."

"Wow it's amazing!" Izzie pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I've got to go tell Meredith."

"Ok."

Izzie rushed off to tell her friends the news.

It had been two months and the happy couple had moved into the townhouse. It was decorated in many hues of brown and cream. Denny's favorite part was it always smelled of muffins. Izzie wasn't home yet, still working on a rhinoplasty with Dr. Mark Sloan. She had been talking about it all last night. He didn't have to work, Denny had hit it big in the oil industry a few years back. He had to slow down because of his failing heart. Denny was beginning to get angry they had dinner in forty minutes. She was due home twenty minutes ago. At that moment Izzie burst into the door she was glowing as usual.

"Why are you late?" He yelled.

"The surgery ran long and well I was sick in the bathroom."

"Don't blame all of this on my baby!"

"Your baby! Look who carrying our baby!" She said pointing to her swelling stomach.

"Your such a slut probably screwing that Dr. Sloan!" He said looming closer.

"I''m sorry honey,"she said as he hit her hard on the jaw.

"You better be! We have 30 minutes to get to dinner go clean up!"

Izzie slowly walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took off her black sweater. Her whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. What is happening, she thought. Izzie grabbed a white towel and began to wipe off the blood from her jaw. It was superficial nothing a little make up wouldn't hide. She dug through her pink bag and found the cover up. Once that job was finished she went to her closet. Izzie pulled on a white cashmere v-neck and black pants. She couldn't button the pants so she settled for a brown flowing skirt. He wouldn't mind Denny likes brown, she thought. Izzie made her way down the stairs and say a different Denny.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Umhm."

"Learn to say yes or you won't be coming." He was back.

"I'm sorry,"she said softly.

"You should be, lets go."

On the way out of the house Izzie saw Mark entering the hotel he lived at. She thought it was funny that a world class surgeon would live in a hotel room. Their eyes locked for a minute his piercing blue eyes met her brown. She was the first to turn away feeling the angry stare of her fiancé Denny behind her. Izzie could tell he was boiling over, her eyes met his again before he turned away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking for my keys,"she said quickly sticking her hand in her purse.

"You whore go back inside, I'll be home later."

"Ok,"she whispered.

"I think your forgetting something,"he said.

"What am I forgetting."

"A kiss."

"Oh,"she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Don't you ever talking like that to me again."

"Ok by honey,"she waved good bye.

Denny Duquette had broken her. No longer strong and fiesty but passive and dull was the new Izzie. Some times she wished he did die, a slow painful death. She reminded herself he loved her and would never leave her. They were getting married and still hadn't set a date. To top it off she was pregnant wit his child. Why would she leave this life?

Izzie made her way back to their cozy house and shut the door. He would come home drunk, she thought more like knew. Ever since Izzie had told him she was carrying his child he began drinking seven glasses of wine and four bottles of beer a day. The smell alone made her want to gag. Maybe he's just scared and showing it in his own way, she said to herself. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Whatever your selling I'm not interested!"

"I'm not selling anything,"said the voice. It was Mark.

"I'll be down in a second,"she said opening the door.

"So how are you?"

"I'm pregnant how do you think?"

"Sore and tired a presume?"

"You nailed it."

"I came over here to see if you were ok."

"Why? I'm fine."

"I saw Denny yelling at you and well— I was— worried about you."

"That's really sweet, but I'm ok It was just and argument."

"Are you sure?"

By this time Izzie had taken off her sweater and was wearing a tank top. There were hand marks on her shoulders.

"Yeah,"she said trying to cover up the bruises.

"If you need anything I'm here, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Mark,"she said giving him a quick hug. Then his pager went off.

"Saved by the bell." She just laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye." Mark knew something was terribly wrong.

Four hours later at midnight Denny arrived home smelling of white wine. Izzie was awake reading 'What to expect when your expecting' on the brown leather couch.

"IZZIE!"

"Yes honey?"

"Why was that Dr. Sloan here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I came home early and sat in the car...I saw you two hugging. What the hell does that mean?"

"He came to say I was great in surgery?"

"You whore you were screwing that man weren't you?" He said digging his nailing into her arms.

"No, please let go I wasn't I care about you,"she sobbed.

"You bitch could care less!" He let go as she ran up the stairs.

"I love you, Isn't that enough?" He followed her up the stairs.

"You don't love me on bit!" Denny grabbed her neck.

At that moment he let go and pushed her down the stairs. Instinctively Izzie wrapped her arms around her pregnant belly as she fell down the flight and hit her head. After that she must of passed out. The last thing she remembered was 'you deserve to die.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've never written anything tragic or about abuse but I wanted to try something new and I did. Basically if your lost Denny lived past prom they are engaged. Izzie is pregnant and Mark is worried about Izzie. Please review I need a few ideas!!!


	2. Lost And Forgotten

"Female, 27 slight head injury,"said a voice.

"VP stable,"said another.

Izzie had no idea were she was. The last think she remembered was Denny and the stairs. She felt nauseous. The whole pregnancy morning sickness, she thought. What was so come of her baby? Was the small life going to be ok? All she could croak out was:

"My ba–by."

"Could you repeat that miss?"

"My ba–by."

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes,"she mumbled. "Who are y-ou?"

"Miss your in an ambulance arriving at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Is my ba-by ok?"

"We cant be sure, but you will be seeing a neonatal surgeon inside." Izzie passed out again.

Meanwhile back at the house Denny was the one that called the ambulance. Currently a police officer was speaking to him. Since there was a lot of yelling when they arrived.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"My fiancé and I were going out to dinner. She got sick and we decided not to go out. Instead we spent the night at home and she baked a cake. It started burning and well she got scared and she fell back and hit her head."

"Is that why a neighbor reported her saying 'Denny stop your hurting me'?"

"Izzie never said that! I would never lay a single hand on her!"

"Calm down sir. You can wait here until we get word from the hospital."

"But I have to see her!"

"Sir we will get you there soon."

At the hospital Izzie had just woken up to the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Everything was spinning out of control. Her whole life, what would the doctor say about her many injuries? At that moment Addison Montgomery walked into the bright room.

"Izzie how are you feeling?"

"Terrible and quite high." Addison walked over to the bed.

"I'm going to preform an ultrasound to make sure your baby is healthy."

"Ok,"she said meekly.

"The gel is going to be cold."

"You weren't kidding,"Izzie joked. Dr. Montgomery's eyes turned to stone.

"Izzie—."

"Just say it!"

"I'm so sorry, but you miscarried."

"W-was it from the stairs?"

"What do you mean the stairs?"

"I fell down the stairs,"she sobbed.

"Your fiancé said you hit your head in the kitchen."

"I fell down the stairs!!!"

"Ok calm down, it is hard to tell if it was the stairs but there is a possibility."

"She's gone,"cried Izzie cradling her mid section.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

"Mark,"she said faintly.

"That son of a bitch,"said Christina from the hall way.

"Do you think he did this?" Asked Meredith.

"No shit,"commented Alex

"How would you know?" Said George walking up to the interns.

"My father used to abuse my mother. I know the signs." Replied Alex.

"She should of gotten help,"said Meredith. "We were always there for her."

"She was afraid,"answered Christina.

"How do you know she just didn't fall down?" George restated.

"Have you see her not wear long sleeves for the past 3 months? Have you noticed that she wears a ton of cover up now?" Alex yelled. "That's just not Izzie."

"Have any of you seen her yet?"

"What does it look like Mer,"said Christina.

"I guess that's a no,"she said as Bailey walked over to the group.

"I see you all are worried about Izzie but you need to get back to work. None of you will be assigned to her case. Scram, all of you to the pit!" Yelled Bailey.

Before Bailey could pry the interns away from the door Dr. Montgomery came out. The first to speak was Meredith.

"Is Izzie pregnant?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality Dr. Grey,"she said passing the group.

"Right. When came we go see her?"

"Yang, you know the visiting hours."

"Fine."

News travels fast at Seattle Grace, in ten minutes Dr. Mark Sloan had found out about the accident. He rushed to the room she was in. How could he be so stupid? Izzie was strong but no that strong. Mark had asked a nurse along the way who happened and who was her doctor. The nurse said it was Dr. Montgomery and she fell down the stairs. When he finally go to her room she was hardly awake.

"Hey,"he said softly pulling up an ugly blue chair.

"Hey,"she said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what you shouldn't be sorry, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did, I left you with him."

"It's okay I'm alive."

"What really happened Izzie?"

"I came home late because I was sick in the bathroom after surgery. I got him and he accused me of screwing you— " He cut her off.

"How does he know about prom?"

"He doesn't. That was only once, but I couldn't do that do him. He loved me, I just couldn't."

"That's when you chose him over me."

"I just couldn't Mark, it was wrong you were with Addison!"

"Ok all I can say is sorry. What else happened."

"As I was saying he accused me of sleeping with you and he called me a whore, finally he hit me on the jaw. I went upstairs to change he was nice again. We walked out to the car I didn't say yes to a question and he said I wasn't coming to dinner. I went inside you came over. After you left he came back drunk and he got mad and pushed me down the stairs. T-hhe llast thingg I remeemberr is tthhe bbbaabbyy ok?"

"Is it ok?"

"Nnno. Oour bbbaby is de–ad." She cried.

"Izzie calm down, what do you mean our baby?"

"I was 2 ½ months pregnant it was your baby! It was from prom!"

"You mean I was going to be a father?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you everyday since I peed on that stick. I just couldn't because I was afraid of what Denny would do." Izzie was sobbing.

"Shhh...calm down we will get though this, I promise."

Back at the town house Denny was walking out to his car to go to the hospital. They were going to get married, he thought to himself. The two would have a big house with lots of kids. Then the other Denny kicked in. Izzie would pay for this. That whore was probably off getting wasted with his child. It was all his, he would name it and if they got divorced he would have full custody. Of course Izzie would never ever divorce Denny Duquette. He was at the front of the hospital now. Denny came to the nurses station and asked where her room was. He made his way up to her room with many stares. Then he got there and saw the guy his wife was supposedly sleeping with.

Mark looked up from Izzie's tear stained body. She was soundly sleeping. Denny had that homicidal look in his eyes, burning with rage. Mark looked back at Izzie's sleeping body. There was no way in hell he would ever hurt her again.

"Get out,"Denny said in a low voice.

"I'm one of her doctors. I don't have to."

"Yes you do I'm her fiancé."

"Now your saying fiancé outranks doctor. Where the hell have you been?"

"Out or I will call security,"yelled Denny.

"Why are you abusing her? She doesn't deserve this! You killed her child by pushing her down the stairs! Your one sick bastard!"

"That dirty whore got what was coming,"he said this woke Izzie up.

"Denny,"she said quietly.

"You fucking killed my kid,"roared Denny. Before he could finish his banter Mark slugged him in the stomach.

"You killed your own kid,"he yelled.

"Mark,"she whispered.

"I'm ok. SECURITY!,"he yelled loudly.

They came fast and took Denny away. He was kicking and screaming. Most of the hospital has heard his screaming and the two's argument. Before Denny could be escorted out of the room he said to Izzie. "I will always be in your mind."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am not a neonatal surgeon/doctor so I don't know they terms or whatever so yeah. There was some language in this chapter. I bet you didn't see the Mcstizzie prom comming. Anyways review please!


	3. If Love Where Enough

It had been an hour since Denny was taken away by security. Mark was sitting on blue colored chair right next to Izzie's bed fast asleep. Izzie was wide awake, he was everywhere. There wasn't a second she couldn't think of him like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Denny was inside her mind. It had been a long day. She slowly drifted off into sleep.

_It was a normal Saturday she was making pancakes for her daughter. The kitchen was painted a bright yellow and everything seemed perfect._

"_Ivy breakfast is ready!" Izzie smiled when she yelled this._

"_Coming mommy!" Replied a child._

_The girl ran down the stairs, she looked exactly like Izzie with long blonde hair up in pig tails. Ivy sat down at the sunny kitchen table when Izzie said "Do you know what today is?"_

"_MY BIRTHDAY!"_

"_Your getting so big six years old now. I can't believe it."_

"_Mommy hurry I really want to go to the Zoo with Hayley!"_

"_Don't worry the zoo wont leave without you."_

"_Yes it will what about Daddy?"_

"_He's coming home from the hospital right now."_

"_Ok." She said as the door swung open._

_It was Mark standing at the door, Ivy ran up to her dad, he began to tickle her senseless as Izzie finished with the pancakes. The squeals of laughter soon turned to screams for help. She turned the corner at it was no longer Mark but Denny trying to kidnap Ivy. It all went black._

Izzie was shaken awake by Addison. The redhead looked worried.

"Izzie you have to stop screaming! It was only a dream!"

"Addison?"

"Yes."

"What is going on?"

"I have to ask you about a few things."

"Where is Mark?"

"I sent him on a coffee run. I needed to talk to you alone."

"Ok."

"Izzie, I didn't ask you this when you arrived because you where is a lot of pain. I need to know what really happened. If it's the story Mark told me we need to file a police report."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me about Denny, dinner, and the stairs."

"He's lying! It's not true Denny didn't hurt me! He loves me!"

"Izzie, you should of seen to look in his eyes. When Mark lies he looks away. When he told me he never turned away. Izzie he cares about you are you sure that it's not true?"

"It's not true! I'm sure he cares about me as a friend but Denny loves me more than anything!"

"Izzie—" She was cut off.

"Dr. Montgomery please leave."

"I'm sorry,"she said exiting the room.

Addison walked out, he heels clicking on the linoleum floor. She had to find Mark. After about ten minutes he was found at the coffee cart with a cappuccino and a chai tea in the other. He seemed truly concerned.

"Mark, we need to talk."

"About Izzie?"

"Yes, she denies it all."

"Addison you have to do something, anything she will go back and get hurt!"

"Mark, if I file a police report and she still denies it there is nothing we can do!"

"But why?"

"She says he loves her more than anything and that he would never hurt her."

"I love her and there is nothing I can do."

"Tell her."

"You really think that will make a difference?"

"You'd be surprised what love can do."

Mark stalked off to Izzie's room. Only to find her with Meredith and Christina talking.

"McSteamy,"greeted Christina.

"Christina and my favorite dirty mistress nice of you to drop by."

"We had to come see Iz during visiting hours or Bailey would go crazy,"answered Meredith.

"Could I have some time alone with her?"

"Sure,"said the two interns.

"Thanks,"he said as they left the room.

"I get discharged tomorrow,"she said.

"You could stay with me if you want."

"It's ok, Mer is giving me my old room back."

"Izzie why did you lie to Addison?"

"Why do you mean?"

"Izzie you lied! He would be going to jail now for something he should of never done!"

"Mark I couldn't do it!" She was not sobbing.

"Why?"

"I almost lost him once and didn't want to loose him again!"

"Izzie if you go back he will kill you!"

"I didn't say I was going back."

"Isobel I know you and—"

"What is your point?"

"Isobel Stevens I've been in— trying to say—."

"Look I know you want to protect me and everything but you can't, I have to fix my mistakes alone, without you."

"I see, at least have some tea,"he said been holding it for a while now.

"Thanks Mark...for everything."

Izzie and Mark just sat there for a while drinking. Izzie slowly dozed off again thanks to the medication. He couldn't help but stare at her. The once bubbly and smart Izzie was now fading. The bruises were now showing on her thin arms, hand marks and scratches. There was one that caught his eye, a fading scar going across the veins on her wrist. The Isobel Stevens he once knew as fading away...

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been super busy and we are still in the process of moving. I am also looking to get a puppy so hence the lack of writing. Omg, on Time After Time Izzie's daughter didn't look a thing like her! Yeah, this chapter is depressing but I never said this story was going to be fluffy. Anyways please review!


End file.
